kingdom__heartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom Heart Princesses
The Princesses of Heart are maidens whose hearts lack any darkness. The term "princess" is merely a formality; while several Princesses are indeed such, characters such as Ariel are not counted among them, while Alice is. The Princesses of Heart were kidnapped so that their hearts could be used to open the pathway to "Kingdom Hearts". The seventh is revealed to be Kairi, who regains her heart when Sora pierces himself with the Keyblade of People's Hearts. This completes the pathway to Kingdom Hearts but releases the hearts of the princesses which were used to create the Dark Keyblade. The six princesses remain at Hollow Bastion to hold the darkness at bay until the door to Kingdom Hearts is sealed, returning to their homeworlds soon after.[16] *Aurora, a romantic princess-to-be who came from the same world as Maleficent, the Enchanted Dominion, based on Sleeping Beauty. Cursed by Maleficent as a child, Aurora taken into hiding in hopes to evade the curse on her 16th birthday. However, during the events of Birth by Sleep, after the curse in fulfilled, Maleficent has Terra remove Aurora's heart from her body for her own use. But Ventus' intervention allows Aurora to regain her heart while Aqua ensures Philip's safe passage to break the spell. However, Aurora is the first princess to be captured by Maleficent as she begins her scheme of gathering the Princesses of Heart. She is voiced by Mayumi Suzuki in the Japanese version and by Jennifer Hale in the English version. *Cinderella, a hardworking young woman who is the second captured princess from the Castle of Dreams. In Birth by Sleep, she was originally a household servant of her stepmother and sisters until the chain of events that result with her marrying Prince Charming. She is voiced by Yoriko Suzuki in the Japanese version and by Jennifer Hale in the English version. *Belle, is a strong-willed young woman who resides in Beast's Castle, caring for the Beast and healing the loneliness he endured. When Maleficent captures Belle as the third captive princess, the Beast made his way to Hollow Bastion to save her. Returning to her world, due to Xaldin's actions, Belle was almost forced to leave Beast. She is voiced by Eri Itō in the Japanese version and by Paige O'Hara in the English version. *Snow White, a beautiful kindhearted princess who is the fourth captured princess from Dwarf Woodlands. In Birth by Sleep, she became the target of the Queen's jealous rage out of being more beautiful than her. Forced to flee with help from Terra, Snow White ends up in the care of the Seven Dwarfs and Ven's protection. But once Ven leaves, Snow White is tricked by the disguised Queen into eating a poisoned apple. However, Snow White is revived by the prince who whisks her away. She is voiced by Kurumi Kobato in the Japanese version of the game and by Carolyn Gardner in the English version. *Alice, a precocious young girl who has stumbled into Wonderland,[50] and is also the first of only two princesses Sora and company meet before she was captured by Maleficent. She is the fifth princess to be captured while being put on trial by the Queen of Hearts. She is voiced by Mika Doi in the Japanese version and by Kathryn Beaumont in the English version. *Jasmine is a headstrong, beautiful, smart princess living in Agrabah, and the second of only two princesses that Sora encounters before she is taken to Hollow Bastion by Riku as the sixth captured princess of heart. She is voiced by Kaori Asō in the Japanese version and by Linda Larkin in the English version. Category:Characters